


Watching and waiting

by TheGayShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie's Death, My First Work, Other, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, charlie supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayShipper/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: This takes space (spoilers) after Charlie's death in supernatural. Charlie is faced with a decision, and she makes the wrong choice for the right reasons.





	Watching and waiting

I don’t want to die. Not like this Charlie Bradbury repeated this phrase over and over in her mind. She stared at the loaded percentage number on the computer screen, praying the files would be sent in time. Charlie knew that the man was right outside the door. Even though she tried as hard as possible, the young woman could not stop herself from letting out quiet, choked sobs, so she instead held her breath, watching, waiting, for it to load.   
Finally, the files had loaded, and the second they did, she pressed Send. Charlie realized that the men could take it all. Kill her and take it all. And even though she knew she would most likely be killed, there was no reason for them to get the code, so she bravely stood up and brought the laptop down on the sink, shattering it.

Maybe Sam and Dean will come She thought, even though deep down she knew it was pointless. There was no way for them to be there in time, even if she had told the Winchesters where she was. So the woman stood, watching, waiting with a knife, to fight for her life as much as she could. 

The man outside started kicking the door, over and over, the noise pounding in Charlie’s head, until the door finally gave way.  
The man looked Charlie in the eye, glared at her more like. He noticed the remainders of the computer all around the sink and on the floor.

“You stupid girl, what have you done?” The man’s eyes flared with the anger of a rabid dog as he threw himself at Charlie, swinging his dagger. Charlie’s was quite small compared to his, but she swung back at him, when she could avoid being hit.   
Somehow, the man got a hold of her. He snatched the little knife out of the woman’s hands and held it against her throat.

“Tell me everything you know!” He yelled. “Everything you know about the book of the Damned!”

“No! I won’t tell you!” She struggled, but the man pressed the dagger to her throat, making beads of blood appear. Charlie grunted in pain, but refused to give anything up, She stared defiantly out the window, watching, waiting for him to end her already  
After multiple tries from the man, and many, many pained whimpers escaping from Charlie’s mouth, he finally deicded to go stronger. A large gash on her cheek gave him no information, nor did the long cut running down her arm. Eventually, he gave up and pulled a quick slash to Charlie’ throat.

Charlie couldn’t hear anything over the pain she felt, but she knew she was screaming. If she wasn’t, why would the man put his large hand over her mouth? He pushed her into the bath tub and walked away, not even looking back.

Why did this happen to her? Why did she have to be the one to solve the code from the Book of the Damned? To be turned in the war in Oz? To have to die without knowing if Dean could be saved or not? To throw away her life when she decided to become a hunter. God, she was supposed to live a long full life, be able to LARP as long as she wanted, to rule as the queen. She wanted to marry Scarlett Johansen, or any other girl that was nice and as nerdy as her. She wanted to have a job; not a normal 9 to 5 job, but not a full on insane job like hunting mosters. But she wasn’t angry. She had found a home with the Winchester brothers. They were like the older brothers- the family she never had, or at least, the family she hadn’t had since she was twelve. They loved her, and she loved them back. They helped her move on from her mother. Oh, her mother, and her father… how she wanted to see them again. Thankfully, it could be true. She could finally see her parents again.

Charlie stared up into the blinding light, watching, waiting for death to come already, instead of leaving her there to suffer.   
And that he did. Or more like, a She.

She was standing in the bathroom, right next to the tub. When she turned around, she saw her body, bruised, beaten and bloody, laying in the same position she was as she died.

“Where… Am I a ghost?” She asked, looking around. Everything was normal, or at least, the same as how it was, except for one thing. There was young woman. She had short black hair and wore just a tank top and jeans.

“Who are you?” Charlie asked.

“My name is Tessa. I’m a reaper and I’m here to give you a choice.” The black haired woman looked full of anything but emotion. Her face was expressionless.

“What choice?” Charlie asked, slightly angry, but slightly intrigued.

“I am only going to ask you this once. You see, you seem to have some sort of unfinished business here. Would you like to-“

Just then, two men rushed into the small motel room, one waving a gun. Charlie looked outside the broken door to the bathroom to see Sam and Dean Winchester, but they didn’t see her back. Sam was at the bathroom door first, only inches from Charlie’s face when he stopped. Dean arrived next. By only looking at their faces, their faces so full of hurt and emotion, Charlie could feel her face grow hot. Neither of the brothers said anything as they stared at Charlie’s corpse, but Charlie was talking non-stop.  
“Sam, Dean, please, I’m okay, I’m fine. Please just say something, anything!” The young woman just stood there, watching, waiting for one of them to say something.

Sam looked as if he was about to throw up, so Dean was the one to pick up Charlie’s broken corpse. Ad carry her out of the room.  
“So?” Tessa asked. Charlie turned to her, a single tear slowly dripping down her cheek.

“I can’t leave them. I need to know that they’ll be okay. Please.” Charlie blinked away tears, but when she opened her eyes again, Tessa was gone, leaving only a voice echoing in Charlie’s ears.

“You have made your choice. Now all you can do is either find a way to move on, or be killed by a hunter.”

Charlie nodded and whispered “I know” to nobody. She followed the Winchesters out and managed to find a way to sit in the car. Dean was driving, but Sam was in the back, silently hugging Charlie’s body, so the ghostly young woman sat in the front, watching, waiting to get back to the bunker.

It was almost four in the morning when they passed it, but they didn’t stop there. Instead, they drove a bit farther into the woods. They pulled over, parked the car and got out, Sam solemnly carrying Charlie’s body. Charlie followed.

“It was all my fault.” Sam whispered quietly so only Charlie could hear.  
Charlie, well, her ghost sat on a large rock while the bothers put her body in a white cloth and left it alone for multiple hours. They went away, cutting wood, leaving Charlie watching, waiting for her bones to be burned and for her to finally move on.  
The two brothers said nothing for hours, they just kept on swinging their axes and stacking to wood until there was bright daylight and there was a large pile of the wood.  
Dean carried Charlie’s body, his face expressionless as he gently laid her down on the pile of woods. Sam lit a match and slowly, the flames consumed the fire, and eventually Charlie’s corpse.

“Charlie…” The younger Winchester began. “We’re going to miss you. You were one of the best.”  
Charlie’s ghost stood up and walked over to the brothers.

“I know.” She said, forcing a small laugh.

“And I’m so sorry.” Sam said quietly. Charlie realized that the flames from the wood was now consuming her body, so she took all of her strength to appear to the brothers.  
“Charlie…” Dean whispered.

“Charlie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen to you.” Sam gulped, looking at his nerdy ‘little sister’

“I forgive you.” The girl said as the flames consumed her spirit, taking her away forever, leaving the men watching, waiting for the long night to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My fist fanfic here! Please leave constructive criticism or just nice stuff. It'd mean a lot to me!


End file.
